My name is Max and this is my flock
by booga16933
Summary: So what would happen when the flock meets the flock from when the wind blows... can i really call this a crossover? drabble. little bit of fax.


This is for Spacy….

So, years ago I was reading as many JP novels as my local library had, this included _When the Wind Blows_ and _The Lake House_… Both of which I now own and have read multiple times over. After reading those I heard about _Maximum Ride_, and I decided to start reading them… So, here is my question… What would happen if the two flocks met? This is the result.

Set between Max and Fang…

Max POV

This was our normal, flying, high up with the warm summer air currents, twisting looping, playing tag diving, and giggling. For a time, while we flew, we were the kids we were meant to be. This was our stomping ground, literally, below us was the Rocky Mountains, our old home, the E shaped house, was somewhere below us.

"Um, Max? I think that I see something up ahead. It sort of looks like birds but a bit miss-shaped." Gazzy called over to me from my left. Usually when we see miss-shaped flying blobs that means flying erasers.

"OK guys, Fang, Iggy down below me one on the right the other on the left. Nudge, Gazzy up above same thing. Angel up top, see if you can hear anything from them." Typical directions for our self-defense.

As the blobs got closer we could tell that they were winged beings. Our alertness went up and we prepared to fight. With their speed of flight meant the escape was probably not an option.

"They are curious about us, and they took up defensive positions too." Angel's voice carried over the noise of the wind.

"Who are you?" The blond haired winged girl called to us, I could see the protective intent in her green eyes.

"I'm Max and this is my flock." I replied with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders.

"That's funny cause I'm Max and this is my flock." I forgot to flap for a minute and dropped below Fang and Iggy's positions. "Let's land and we can talk." She headed towards the ground. I continued to drop down using my wings to control my decent.

We landed. There were five older bird kids and two who were much younger, almost Angel's age. Two of the kids were Asian, the same age about 9, but brother and sister. The girl, who was their leader, was a little older than me, probably 17, the two younger kids were hugging her legs from behind and watching us closely. A younger blond boy stood off to one side, he look very like the oldest girl. Lastly was a boy about 16 who appeared to be blind.

"I'm Max this is Peter and Wendy," the two Asian children, "the two munchkins are Oz and Frannie, this is Matthew, my brother, and Ic." She pointed out the others. Like us they were all tall for their ages and looked older than they were.

"This is totally weird. I'm Max, Maximum Ride. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I indicated who was who. "We were just flying through the area on our way to meet some people."

"We live near here. How are your wings attached?" She was curious but I was my normal paranoid self. I did a quick 360 and saw Fang do the same. "How about we head some place safer and we can talk." This new Max was smart; she could see that we were nervous.

They took off and headed in the direction that they had come from earlier. Fang and I looked at each other an entire conversation happened in that look and so we took off to follow this group of winged kids who were so like us.

We landed by a house next to a lake. This place was as secluded as any avian-human could wish for. The front door opened and a woman, about my mom's age walked out towards the group of us. A man followed her outside.

"Kit! Frannie!" The youngest two ran towards the human adults. "Come on inside, this is our home." Max led us into the spacious home. The rooms were filled with pictures of the bird-kids and humans at different ages. The house was comfortable and loved.

We enjoyed cookies, not as good as mom's but still good, coffee and milk for the youngest. The kitchen was large and modern; Iggy was in love with the appliances. Max explained their story, how she had escaped from a government sponsored program that sounded very similar to the school. We heard about finding their parents, how well that had turned out, and Max's heart break over losing her most precious person. I shuddered at the thought of losing Fang the way she lost Oz. I caught his eyes and knew he was thinking about the same thing. It was all very sad.

When she was done we shared our story. The school, Jeb, my mom, erasers, Ari, the by-half plan, Itex, our clones, global warming, Mr. Chu; it all sounded like a fantasy/action movie. They listened intently, asked questions in the right places and laughed at the good parts.

"So, you never told me how your wings are attached." Max's sense of humor was evident in her mischievous smile. During the stories we both say the similarities in our lives and had been exchanging quick one liners. I stood up, rolled my shoulders, and extended my wings. All 14' of brown and white and speckled wings extended and filled the room.

"Wow!" Frannie was excited to see a different type of wings than she was use to. "So, they tuck into your backs? Same idea as our flock, but totally different outcome." I pulled my wings back in and sat back down.

"We have 6 limbs. While we were flying I noticed your wings are attached to your arms. How else are we different?" Fang asked.

"I layed two eggs, when I had Oz and Frannie." Max explained. I was suddenly glad that I was more human than that.

"Did it hurt? I mean Max, Angel, and I won't lay eggs, so we have no idea what laying an egg would be like. I could totally go for some scrambled eggs right now. Bacon!" Nudge started rambling.

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled. Nudge blushed and promptly shut her mouth.

Max chuckled, "it hurt quite a bit, Nudge, but it was totally worth it." She smiled towards the living room where the youngest were playing board games. "Our lives have been different in so many ways but I see so many similarities at the same time."

"Yeah, right down to the fact that our moms are both vets." I agreed. I just hope that some of the things that happened to this Max will never happen to us. I looked at Fang. His gaze was intense as he looked back at me from across the kitchen table.

"Normally I would never suggest this, but would you all like to spend the night? You could get cleaned up, eat a good dinner, sleep in beds." The younger kids all whooped and so I nodded my head and we settled in for a night of talking and getting to know the other flock.

Fang and I found ourselves in the same room that night, the living room. We were cuddling on the couch, his hands played with my slightly damp hair.

"Max?" he was hesitant, something Fang never was.

"Yeah, Fang?" I smiled up at him to reassure him that whatever he wanted to ask me was fine.

"Um, do you think that you would ever want kids? I mean not as young as this Max had them but some day?" Fang was blushing as he said this and his eyes focused on a spot over my head.

"I hadn't thought about it before. I mean I consider Angel and Gazzy and the rest of the flock as my kids, so having my own?" I paused to seriously consider what Fang was asking me. Did I really want my own kids? What would they go through? Would it be safe? "I think that maybe I would. Probably after we save the world just to ensure their safety. What about you?"

Fang pulled me closer to his chest, his arms were tight around me now and his nose was buried in my hair. "Max if they are your kids I want as many as you want." I was a little in shock, how deeply did Fang love me? His hand came up and cupped my chin, our eyes met. Fang's smile was fast and genuine then he was kissing me as sweetly and passionately as possible. We stayed like that for a while, then settled down to sleep.

The next morning, after a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, we said our goodbyes. We would always be welcome here at the lake house, we weren't alone in this world, Max and her flock proved that.

So what do you guys think? i know pwp drabble... oh well... this is what happens when you read as much as i do i guess...


End file.
